


不作就不会死

by April302



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	不作就不会死

老王和忽悠已经在一起三个月了，两人私下里甜甜蜜蜜的，但是表面上可是一点风声都不露，微博上也少有互动，其实在一起了之后，即便有时差，男人也坚持每天和忽悠煲电话粥，开语音通话，聊聊一天的趣事，谈谈未来的生活，时不时说点儿甜言蜜语，每次都能惹得忽悠接不上话，嘴上一个劲儿的说着“恶心心讨厌厌”，但实际上抱着手机在床上打滚开心得像朵花儿一样。忽悠虽然不想让男人熬夜，但是热恋中的情侣总有说不完的话，聊不完的天，男人也乐意陪着自家宝贝儿，恨不得立马飞回国天天和忽悠腻在一起。

忽悠因为最近忙五一假期漫展的事情而忽略了男人，惹得男人仿佛得了相思病，明明平时秒回信息的忽悠，现在却隔了几个小时才回复，更别说是语音通话了，反正自己五一事情也不多，不如回来见见自己日思夜想的宝贝儿……

“宝贝儿，我明天回国，正好来看你漫展”  
忽悠看到这条消息的时候整个人又是兴奋又是忧愁，兴奋的是男人要回国了，忧愁的是男人要来漫展!!!  
“别别别，你千万别来漫展，要是被粉丝们看见了那还得了!? 你就乖乖回我家等我回来 mua～”  
“行吧”

刚结束漫展，忽悠就马不停蹄的赶回家，虽然因为漫展的事情冷落了男人两三天，但就仅仅是两三天忽悠也觉得度日如年，思念一点点堆积，现在早已经喷薄而出，只想下一秒就能见到那心心念念的男人。

果然，家中的灯亮着，男人一开门忽悠就扑了上去，男人也紧紧回搂住对方，疯狂呼吸着彼此的气息才感到安心  
“宝贝儿，我好想你，真的好想你”  
“嗯 我…我也是”  
忽悠把脑袋从男人的颈边抬起，直直地看着对面的男人，男人此时也深情地看着他，似乎要把忽悠整个人都深深地刻在脑海里再也抹不去。男人一点点靠近，忽悠的背后是大门，根本退无可退，只感觉到男人的脸越来越近，自己的心跳也越来越快，害羞的低下脑袋等着男人下一步的动作，结果最后男人只是揉了揉他的脑袋，宠溺地责备道“是不是回来的很急，看你头发都乱成什么样了，时间也不早了早点休息吧”

男人很自觉地收拾起沙发来，从未提出要和忽悠睡一张床的想法

忽悠没由来地感到心情低落，自从他和男人在一起后，男人很宠着他，也悄咪咪地回国几次就因为他说了一句“我有点想你了”，但是每次回国男人都不怎么碰他，他们做的最亲密的事情也不过就是拉拉小手，从来不做情侣该做的事情，这让忽悠不禁怀疑是不是男人对着自己硬不起来，是不是因为自己没有女人那般娇小可人的身姿而让男人不感兴趣，毕竟男人本来是直的，是被自己硬生生掰弯的。

累了一天的忽悠也着实没精力去思考这些了，简单的洗过澡之后就回房睡了。

第二天男人陪了忽悠一天，但该有的进展还是为零，忽悠处心积虑几次三番地制造肢体接触，但男人还是一触即过，没有丝毫出格的举动，忽悠看着浴室镜子前气呼呼的自己，既然能掰弯男人的心，他就不信掰不弯男人的身体。

 

洗完澡后故意没擦干身上的水，随意套了件宽松的白衬衫，看着镜中自己身上的水珠一点点浸湿洁白的衬衫，白嫩的肌肤在衬衫下若隐若现，甚至还能透过半透明的衬衫看到粉嫩的乳首，忽悠心机地只扣了下面几颗扣子，露出些许胸膛，未擦尽的水珠沿着胸口缓缓滑下，好不诱人。脸上也因着洗澡的水汽而泛着红晕，连眼角眉梢都带上了一丝媚人之意，宽松的衬衫下摆堪堪遮住大腿根部，纯黑的紧身内裤包裹着紧实丰满的臀部，白色的衬衫根本遮挡不住这深黑的颜色，透过衬衫看得一清二楚，两条修长白皙的腿从衬衫下摆中伸出，上面不断有水珠从大腿根部滑落到脚踝，令人浮想翩翩，这一幅赤裸裸的美人出浴图就连忽悠自己看了都忍不住心猿意马起来，他就不信那男人还能无动于衷!就这样光着两条腿出去了……

“喂，你要不要吃点水果?我去洗点儿小番茄吃”忽悠装作不经意地问到，男人闻声抬起头，只看了一眼便随手拿起身旁的书本，胡乱地点点头，忽悠只能气愤地去厨房洗水果去了，难道是自己还不够主动嘛?这男人怎么一点儿反应都没有!!!

男人这才抬起头，看着厨房那人的背影，天知道男人是费了多大的劲儿才在刚才装出看似漫不经心不在意的样子，其实他早就在脑海中模拟了千百次操干忽悠的画面，但是他还不敢付诸行动，因为他不确定忽悠作为一个身高与自己相仿的人会愿意雌伏在自己身下，承受自己的操弄，其次他和忽悠才在一起了短短三个月，若是急着发生关系，忽悠会不会对他产生不好的想法，再说了忽悠对自己时不时的骚话总是能快速转移话题，说不定忽悠对男男那方面也不是很容易接受，因着这样那样的原因，男人只能脑内大胆地想着，身体却小心翼翼地怂着……

 

不久忽悠拿着一碗洗好的小番茄朝男人走了过来，男人还是低下头看着书本，直到手中的图书被人抽走，腿上幕地一沉 才下意识抬起头，只见忽悠跨坐在他腿上，双手搂上他的脖颈，带着撒娇的语气质问道  
“这本书有我好看吗?为什么都不看我!”  
男人机械般地摇了摇头，说实话他现在还是有点懵

忽悠见男人呆呆的样子，忍不住凑近，额头贴着额头，直视着男人的眼睛，继续发问道  
“大晚上的你就不想干点什么吗?嗯?”说完还不忘把男人的手环在自己的腰上，感受到温热的皮肤，男人的手不自控地在腰间摸索着……

男人不知道这问题该怎么回答，他现在能稳住自己的呼吸就已经很不错了，随口说了句

“大晚上的应该要睡觉了，不然 …不然会变成小秃头 ”

男人尴尬地笑了笑以缓解此时的气氛  
忽悠凑近他的耳朵，温热的吐息尽数喷在男人脖颈间“你这个男人当真是不解风情”

“不然你想让我干什么?宝贝儿”

只见忽悠伸手一颗颗解开男人的扣子，缓慢的动作挠得人心痒痒，男人却满脑子都是“我这不会是在做梦吧!?这真的是忽悠吗?难道是忽悠在考验我?”

“干我啊”

只是一句话，男人就再也忍不住握住忽悠作乱的手，尽量遮掩自己已经些许凌乱的喘息，快速说道  
“宝贝儿，时间不早了，早点睡吧”  
说完就想落荒而逃  
结果却被忽悠紧紧揽着脖子，委委屈屈大声责骂道“你是不是不爱我了!?”  
说实话，男人到现在还被刺激得没反应过来  
“宝贝儿，怎么了，我最爱你了，来mua～一个”  
“你滚!你爱我那你为什么都不碰我!，我都已经做到这样了你还无动于衷，是不是因为我是个男人你就……你就硬不起来了!?”  
忽悠一下子吐完了自己所有的委屈，说到最后甚至还带上了一点哭腔，男人这才后知后觉意识到原来不仅仅是自己渴求着忽悠，他也渴望着自己啊

 

明白了忽悠的意思后，男人挑起忽悠的下巴，直视着忽悠的眼睛，认真又诚挚地问道  
“我真的可以吗?”  
感受到男人炙热的目光，这回轮到忽悠害羞了，但还是从嗓音里挤出一句“当，当然可以”

男人嘴角挑起了一抹笑意，这笑让忽悠没由来地感到后背发寒，男人又带着笑对他说道

“宝贝儿，这可是你自找的”

下一秒忽悠的唇就被男人狠狠吻住，灵活的舌头撬开了牙关，在忽悠嘴里攻城略地，贪婪地汲取着他的气息，被吻得喘不过气的忽悠双手推拒着男人的胸膛，却被男人扣着脑袋吻得更深，来不及吞咽地津液沿着嘴角滑下，顺着脖颈在白衬衫上留下一片水迹，许久男人才放开忽悠，看着忽悠眼神迷离，眼眶中都氤氲着水汽的样子，只觉得身下的小兄弟又硬挺了几分粗大了几分……

双手沿着忽悠的腰线缓缓滑下，来到丰满挺翘的臀部，张开大手覆盖了上去，大力揉捏了起来，力气大到可怜的臀肉都从指缝中被挤了出来  
“啊……轻点，疼……”  
“宝贝儿，你知道我想这样对你多久了吗”  
“啊?什么?……啊!不要”  
“啪”的一声一个巴掌如数打在忽悠的臀上，饱满的臀肉应声抖动了两下  
“小骚货，穿成这样来勾引我，就要做好被干坏的准备”  
“唔……”  
忽悠被男人的大手揉得不知是舒服还是疼痛，脑袋里还回荡着男人的话，惊讶于男人态度转变之快，一切都还反应不过来……

臀肉还在男人手里被蹂躏，自己的乳首也难逃一劫，被男人隔着衬衫大力吮吸啃咬，故意发出啧啧的水声，惹得忽悠脸颊愈发红润，直到粉嫩嫩的乳首被男人玩弄得充血涨大像颗小红豆一般男人才恋恋不舍地放开，看着雪白的胸前一大一小区别分明的乳首，男人很是满意自己的作品  
“宝贝儿，还是吸大点儿好看”  
“你滚!狗贼!你这个臭流氓”  
“这就受不了了? 宝贝儿，待会儿就让你知道什么是真正的流氓”

男人一把扯开忽悠碍事的衣物，扣子噼里啪啦掉了一地，这声音更激起了男人的兽欲，在忽悠白嫩的胸前留下专属的痕迹，手上也没闲着扯下了忽悠的紧身内裤，堪堪挂在一条腿上，就往那日思夜想的后穴伸去，刚触及那处就感到湿湿软软的，穴口还在不停紧缩吸着自己的手指，男人嘴角的笑意更甚，盯着忽悠戏谑道  
“宝贝儿，这么饥渴?不等老公就自己偷偷玩过了?”  
“唔……没……没有……就只是简单地……嗯……做了下扩张”  
“哦?是吗?”  
“嗯……啊!……”  
男人轻而易举地伸进两根手指，在温暖潮湿的内壁抠挖着，继续扩张着穴口  
“宝贝儿，老公的东西很大，你这个样子恐怕是含不进啊”  
说着还坏心眼地拉起忽悠的手放在自己的硕大上，感受到那人的温度与硕大，忽悠忍不住瑟缩了一下，这真的能塞进去嘛!?  
“唔……那你再……再扩张一下”  
“好，宝贝儿”

单纯的忽悠完全没意识到男人是在套自己的话，直到后穴被塞入了一个冰凉又圆滑的东西  
“啊……是什么?……嗯 ……好涨……唔”  
“当然是帮你扩张的东西啊”  
“什么?……啊……不要塞了……”  
忽悠艰难地转过头，只见男人又拿起了一个小番茄，往自己后穴里塞，震惊之余更多的是害怕，连连求饶道  
“不要…唔……不要塞了……会拿不出来的……唔”  
“不会的，相信我，宝贝儿”  
“啊……好涨啊……塞不下了……哈啊……不要了”  
“宝贝儿的小嘴儿可贪吃了”  
“呜呜……不要了……会坏的啊……”

虽然是忽悠主动的色诱，但是他对这方面确实是知之甚少，完全没想到男人会玩出这么多花样，这才后知后觉被男人虚伪的外表所骗，其实男人就是一只披着羊皮的大色狼，表面上清心寡欲，暗地里却会玩多少种令人难堪羞耻的花样。

男人看着忽悠一脸不知所措，眼眶噙满泪水的样子，作恶心理飙升，一口咬住忽悠肿大充血的乳首，用力吸了一口，忽悠刺激得猛缩后穴，刚刚塞进去的小番茄被挤压得变成一汪汁水，顺着穴口喷涌而出，滴滴答答地掉落在地，在白衬衫上留下了殷红的痕迹……

这失禁般地感觉让忽悠羞耻得不行，自尊心被击得溃散，再也忍不住委屈地流下了两行清泪，一副被欺负惨了的样子，男人安慰地舔去忽悠眼角的泪水，忽悠这楚楚可怜的样子非但没有让老王软下心来，反而更加增大了男人想要玩弄他，蹂躏他的欲望……

再一次将手指伸入后穴，将剩余的残渣抠挖了出来，忽悠羞得整个脑袋都埋在了男人颈边，羞得无地自容  
“宝贝儿你看这不就拿出来了嘛”  
“你闭嘴!不要说了”  
“好好好，都听宝贝儿的”  
嘴上虽温柔地哄着，可手上的动作却越发粗暴起来，手指进进出出速度只增不减，穴中残留的汁水和自行分泌的肠液随着男人粗暴地抽插纷纷喷洒出来，溅了男人一手  
“啊啊啊啊……太快了，求求你……不要了……唔……嗯啊”  
只见忽悠浑身脱力般埋在男人颈间，双手虚虚地环着男人的脖子，身上的衣衫未退半挂在臂弯，下半身几近赤裸，跨坐在男人腿上被男人肆意玩弄的模样，当真是淫靡至极

男人觉得差不多了，才动手放出自己的硕大，将忽悠的臀部对准着自己的硕大，一点点破门而入  
“嗯……好……好大……唔”  
忽悠的后穴已经被男人玩弄得湿润不堪，龟头一点点挤入，为了不让忽悠吃痛，进去得异常缓慢，同时也让忽悠真真切切地感受到自己是如何一点点被破开的，不一会儿整根硕大悉数没入……

感受到自己的硕大全部埋在忽悠湿润温暖的温柔乡里，男人身心都得到了巨大的满足，这回忽悠是真真切切地全部属于他了

“宝贝儿，我要开始动了”  
忽悠发出了极其低微地一声“嗯”，后穴的肉棒便开始抽插起来，刚开始还比较缓慢，男人好像画着圈在寻找着什么，这让忽悠舒服地哼唧出声，主动扭动着腰肢迎合着男人，直到被狠狠地顶到了那一点，忽悠控制不住地发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，随即抽插便如狂风暴雨般猛烈，次次都摩擦到那一点，前所未有的快感刺激着忽悠，身前的阴茎迅速勃起，在男人的衬衣上摩擦着……

“啊啊啊啊，你慢点啊啊啊啊”  
“宝贝儿不是很爽嘛”  
“不行了……啊啊……受不了了啊”  
“叫老公”  
“啊啊啊……老公……老公…唔……放过我吧”  
“乖，老公疼你”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
忽悠只感觉脑袋出现了几秒的空白，下身所积蓄的浓稠精液一下子喷薄而出，悉数射在男人的衬衫上，高潮后骤然紧缩的后穴夹得男人头皮发麻，一把将忽悠推倒在沙发上，抓起忽悠一条白嫩的腿弯曲压在胸前，开始了又一轮的激烈抽插

 

“啊啊啊啊，慢点……唔啊……嗯”

刚高潮后的后穴本就敏感得不行，现在又被男人这样大肆抽插，刚刚射过的阴茎又有勃起的念头，不知道男人又在他身上苦干了多久，只知道自己第二次被插射的时候男人才快速地在紧缩的后穴里抽插了数十下后，尽数射入他体内最深处，烫的忽悠浑身发颤……

双手再一次环上身上男人的脖颈，弱弱地哀求道  
“真的不行了，不要了，我…我第一次受不了”  
男人尝了鲜之后便抱着忽悠简单地清洗了下，反正来日方长，不急着这一时，就抱着早已熟睡的忽悠深深睡去……

 

次日忽悠醒来便觉得头疼欲裂，整个人浑身都发烫，使不上力气  
男人看到忽悠醒来，忍不住拿起昨晚被撕坏的白衬衫，上面还沾染着番茄汁水的痕迹，在忽悠眼前晃着

“宝贝儿，你看，你这处可是被我给破了”

这一句调侃却没有换来忽悠中气十足的一声斥骂，这让男人不禁感到奇怪，用手触了触忽悠软乎乎的脸蛋，烫的异常……

“宝贝儿?是不是发烧了?”  
“唔……难受”  
男人这下可急坏了，怕不是自己昨晚玩得太过，让忽悠不小心受凉了  
“唔……没事儿……喝点药就好”  
忽悠虚弱的嗓音让男人忍不住更加自责了，心疼地亲吻了下忽悠的嘴角，把忽悠用被子裹得严严实实的，便马不停蹄地出去买药去了  
“宝贝儿，乖，再睡会。等我”

 

男人一天都守在忽悠床边，又是喂药又是帮忙换额头上的毛巾，时不时用体温计测测忽悠的烧退了没有，照顾得无微不至，然而一天过去了还是没有什么好转，忽悠也迷迷糊糊地睡了一天了，到了晚上便是怎么也睡不着了

“来，起来喝药”  
看着男人端来一碗黑漆漆泛着浓烈苦味的液体，忽悠的头摇的跟拨浪鼓似得  
“乖，良药苦口”  
“不，我不要”  
忽悠软软糯糯的小奶音愣是让男人一点办法也没有，揽着忽悠入怀，喝了一大口汤药对着忽悠的唇一口口渡了进去，苦味在两人的嘴里蔓延但忽悠也没有推拒，末了还被塞了颗糖在嘴里，这药仿佛也不是那么难喝。

忽悠双手搂着男人的脖子，男人身上凉凉的，让忽悠忍不住贴的更近，整个人都在男人怀里磨蹭着，手也不安分地在男人身上到处流连寻找着凉快之处从而缓解自己过高的体温……

刚开了荤的男人怎么能经受得住心爱之人这样的撩拨，他又不是柳下惠，温香软玉在怀又怎能做到坐怀不乱?

男人凑近忽悠的耳边，故意用着低沉的声音哄骗道  
“宝贝儿，还有一个方法能治好你的感冒”  
“嗯?什么”  
看着忽悠一脸懵懂迷迷糊糊的样子，真是可爱极了，下一秒就忍不住吻上了那人的唇，在那温热的口腔中与忽悠的小舌纠缠追逐，怀中那人因着生病的缘故，乖顺得很，乖乖窝在男人怀中任男人在他身上四处点火，只感觉身体愈发燥热，浑身都出了一层薄汗

男人的手再一次来到那令人销魂蚀骨的小穴，仅仅一天而已，那处又变回了如处子般地紧致，沾上些许润滑就塞了一根手指进去  
“唔”  
凉凉的液体和男人的手指缓解了忽悠的一丝燥热，忍不住缩了下穴口将男人的手指吞得更深，异常炙热得小穴让男人加快了手上的动作，等到小穴能容纳三根手指后便迫不及待地换上自己的硕大，对准穴口，缓缓进入，比之前更加火热的小穴让男人忍不住头皮发麻

“唔……嗯…涨…”  
“宝贝儿，听话，把腿再张大些”  
脑袋迷糊的忽悠只知道听从男人的话，顺从地张开了双腿  
这幅温温顺顺任人宰割的模样男人喜欢得紧，再一次诱哄道  
“宝贝儿，自己用手把腿折到胸前，让老公好好欣赏一下”  
忽悠听话地伸出双手穿过自己的膝弯，将两条修长的腿弯到胸前，后穴光景大开，男人的硕大在小穴中进进出出，时不时还带出些许黏腻腻的肠液

“唔……啊”  
“宝贝儿，你里面好舒服”  
“嗯……啊…轻点儿……”

看着自己昨晚在忽悠雪白的胸膛上留下的青青紫紫的痕迹，男人忍不住再次俯下身去，啃噬着忽悠白嫩的肌肤，粉嫩的乳头经过昨夜大力的吮吸，变成了成熟的深红色，男人想好好地开发这具专属于自己的美妙身体……

旧伤添上新痕，这回忽悠的胸前当真是密密麻麻的红痕，深浅不一，宛若雪地中一朵朵掉落的小梅花，好看又色情

男人下身的抽送越来越快，忽悠被顶得意识更加模糊，只能含糊不清地随着男人的动作发出不间断的呻吟，双手也渐渐没了力气，两条修长的腿垂了下来却又被男人狠心地折到胸前，动作越发粗暴

“啊啊啊啊……慢……啊……慢点……唔”  
“宝贝儿，我这是在帮你做运动呢，多出点儿汗，感冒才能好”  
“不要……唔……受不了了”

忽悠很想挣扎但奈何一点力气也没有，脑袋也时而迷糊时而清醒的，就只能跟随着男人一起沉沉浮浮，快感迅速堆积，发烧的他身体本就敏感得异常，男人又在他身上又是舔又是咬的，身下的动作次次都是顶到最深，没过多久，忽悠就再也忍受不了地射了，高潮后的身子就更加敏感了，可恶的是男人却偏偏选择这段时间在骤然紧缩的后穴里狠狠抽插次次都顶到那一点，惹得忽悠刚射精的小兄弟又吐出了两口白液，男人也再也忍受不住似得全部射在他体内深处

连续着两次射精，忽悠只觉得自己全身的骨头都被抽走了，浑身软绵绵的像是躺在云里，连一句话都说不出来，男人还趴在他身上享受着高潮的余韵，带着气音暧昧地说道

“宝贝儿，你真棒”  
气息喷洒在耳边引得忽悠不自觉地嗯哼出声

缓了一会儿，本以为快结束的忽悠又被男人翻了个身，摆成跪趴的姿势，上半身因着没有力气而趴在床上，使得屁股翘得更高，更方便了男人的抽插，生着病的忽悠对男人千依百顺，任取任求，嗓子到最后都已经哑的不行……

但夜，还很长……

再一次醒来已经是日上三竿了，忽悠一睁眼就看到男人近在咫尺的俊颜，忽悠脑袋清醒了很多，身体如散架般得感觉告诉忽悠男人昨夜是有多残暴，气得忽悠一脚就踹了过去

男人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼 看着忽悠气呼呼的样子，只觉可爱，下巴搁在忽悠那毛茸茸的头发上，带着一丝慵懒地语气说道

“宝贝儿 你醒了”  
“你这个狗贼，看我不一刀杀了你，你乘人之危!”  
“宝贝儿，是你心甘情愿的，再说了我这不是在帮你嘛，你看你的感冒是不是好多了，都有精力骂人了，嗯?”  
“滚滚滚”

男人和忽悠在床上腻歪了会儿，就起床穿衣整理衣物了

“喂！让你滚你就滚啊”  
“宝贝儿，我得回去了，来抱一个”  
“滚，臭流氓!”  
忽悠嘴上虽说着滚，但身体还是老老实实地走到了男人身边，一把熊抱住男人，把自己全身的重量都挂在男人身上……

看着忽悠这撒娇的样子，男人知道他是舍不得了，在忽悠嘴上轻嘬了一下，宠溺地说道  
“宝贝儿，等我毕业，等我回来”  
“知道啦～～～”  
“还有照顾好自己，药记得按时吃，冰可乐最近就不要喝了”  
“知道啦知道啦，啰嗦老太婆，再不走你就来不及了”  
“嗯，走了”  
“掰～”  
忽悠看着男人离去的背影，坐在床上发了会儿呆，果然男人一走生活就变得无聊了起来，于是打开微博，发了一  
“今天带病直播 ，播一小会”

 

完


End file.
